Unbreakable
by CoCoPuffff
Summary: Amu is 17 and has been in care since the day she was born. She has been through 11 different families but this one she can't escape. What Happens when a stranger get too concerned for his own good. Will she be able to trust him? Amuto.
1. Chapter 1 - My life

New story.

Summary – Amu is 17 and has been in care since the day she was born. She has been through 11 different families but this one she can't escape. What Happens when a stranger get too concerned for his own good. Will she be able to trust him? Shite summary! LOL Amuto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. Part credit goes to my best friend (user: Tahshaw) for being my spell check and helping with story plot.

WARNINGS: Abuse and Language.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amu's P.O.V<strong>

Every day is the same, I go to school I come home and have to deal with him. I've been with him for 7 months. For the first few months he was nice, sweet and the perfect dad but the truth of it is worse than I could ever imagine. He was a monster. From my seventeen years in this world I've come to understand one thing. The moment you get a taste of happiness and think life is going to open new doors for opportunities and good things to happen it will be ripped away before your eyes.

Right now is a perfect example.

"How was school today Amu?" Gary asked typing away on his laptop.

"It was good. How was work?" I inquired without looking at him.

"There were a few problems with the presentation but I figured it out." He answered.

"That's good. Ok dinners ready, would you like some water with your dinner?" I placed his food in front of him and took my apron off.

"No I think I will have some bourbon." He said getting up and fetching his newly bought bottle of amber liquid.

"Are you sure?" I panicked.

"Yes Amu I'm sure." He said with a chuckle.

"O-Ok. Well I hope dinner tastes okay, it's a new recipe I got online." I said giggling nervously as he poured his first drink.

"Oh it's good I think this might be my new favourite!" He laughed grinning.

"You say that about every dish!" I said laughing as he ate his food.

"Would I be ok to go to the park later?" I asked chewing my pasta carefully.

"Of course, could you pick me up some Cigarette's on your way back?" He asked sweetly.

"I can try but last time they wouldn't serve me." I said grinning.

I sat in silence for the rest of the meal, I went upstairs to change and grab my iPhone. Gary was nice when he didn't drink. He was 31 and the CEO of a major company. He was handsome, he had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, tall and slender it was a surprise to me at first because he doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend. He was rich and he bought me everything I want and needed but that couldn't take away the pain he caused me through drink. There were scars I could never erase. And soon I realised why he didn't have a wife or a girlfriend.

"Gary I'm going out now." I said leaving through the front door before he could reply.

I placed my head phones in as I began walking to the park. As I arrived, I sat on the bench leaning my head back looking at the sky. This time was my time. Quiet, peaceful and my escape from life. Before I knew it, the sky had gotten dark. Stars were shining and the moon was bright. I got up and started walking towards the shop. I had my hands buried in my jean pockets with my head down. I was wearing the latest trends not the type of trends that you'd see the popular kids wearing but the latest rock trends. ((A/N: Made up brand.))

It was a new brand that hadn't been released called CDC. My outfit entailed, a large baggy maroon jumper that went to my mid-thighs, Black skinny jeans that were ripped at each knee and Dr Martens that were the same colour as my top. Gary always spoilt me when he wasn't drunk. I had my nails done every month, my hair was always freshly cut and I had a lot of clothes.

I stopped at the shop and walked to the counter.

"Can I have 20 Richmond Super kings please?" I asked taking out my purse.

"Can I have ID please?" The woman asked looking at me suspiciously.

"These are for my dad not me so no." I said with a straight face.

"I'm sorry I can't serve you then." The woman said.

"Seriously. If I don't get him his cigarettes I'm gonna' have hell to pay." I snapped.

"I'm sorry but I think it's best if you leave." She said glaring at me.

"Fine." I walked out the shop and started walking home.

As I face the front door of my house I stared at it. I arrived too quickly for my liking but I'll have to face him at some point. I walked through the door and everything was silent and dark. No lights were on.

"Oi! Brat are you home?" I heard a deep voice yell from upstairs.

"Yes." I yelled back I could tell he had drank too much again. I felt myself start to shake involuntarily.

"Bring me ma cigarette's!" The loud voice slurred.

I walked upstairs and entered his study.

"I'm s-sorry they wouldn't serve me today." I stuttered as he approached me.

"Excuse me?!" He snapped.

"You mean to tell me I allowed you to go out and you couldn't even bring me my god damn cigarettes!" He screamed. I flinched and froze. Here it comes.

Suddenly all that filled the air was a loud slap.

"I spoil you to no end! You get everything you want! You are nothing!"

He threw me against the wall. As I hit the cold hard wooden wall I winced.

"I should have never adopted you! You're a waste of space no wonder your parents didn't want you! You should be thankful I took you in, you stupid whore!" He screamed kicking me several times in the stomach.

The beating lasted 13 minutes and 43 seconds until he was satisfied.

"Ugh! Get out my sight!" He hissed and turned his back to me. I got up quickly feeling the pain in my ribs. Running out, I didn't care how much pain I was in. If I didn't leave now I would get beaten again. I got to my room and locked my door.

_This was my life._

* * *

><p>Ok so first chapter is done!<p>

Please R, F & F!


	2. Chapter 2 - Self-defense

Ok chapter 2!

WARNINGS: Slight verbal abuse and language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. Part credit goes to my best friend (user: Tahshaw) for being my spell check and helping with story plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V<strong>

The next morning I woke up and looked in the mirror. I hardly slept, how could I? When I know he was out there drunk as a skunk. I hopped in the shower and let the hot water sooth my aching bruised body.

After I had finished in the shower. I stepped out and looked at my body, scars and bruises covered my once flawless milky skin. I hated looking at myself, I was vile, unattractive and hideous. I always had bags under my eyes. My hair was thin due to abuse and stress.

I dried my hair and pinned it back into a messy bun. After that was done I started on covering up my dark circles. When I was finished, I entered my bedroom and grabbed a white baggy off the shoulder top and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. I packed my school bag and went downstairs.

"Oh morning Amu. How was your trip to the park?" I heard a voice say behind me as I entered the hall way.

"O-Oh it was good. Sorry I couldn't get the cigarettes." I stuttered.

Once again he couldn't remember what he had done but that was okay. If he knew I would just end up being dumped with another shitty family. At least if I live with him, I can go to college get my degree, get a job and leave this god forsaken town.

"It's okay, I'll just get some later. Do you want a lift to school?" He asked sweetly.

"S-Sure." I answered quietly.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale today." He asked gently stroking my hair.

I wanted to slap his hand away but I couldn't do it. I was frozen. I couldn't think of an excuse to why I looked pale. So I said the first thing I thought of…

"Oh I think I got a tan and my foundation is a shade too light." I lied…Jesus Christ that is such a god damn girly thing to say.

"Oh ok well I'll have to give you some money for a new one." He chuckled opening the front door as I slipped on my platform combat boots.

"Hmm, you haven't eaten yet. Let's stop at the coffee shop and get you a coffee and a pastry." He said unlocking the all black Ferrari. I nodded and lifted the car door up.

"Oh, how are the driving lessons going?" He asked sliding into the car.

"Great, thank you." I said quite formally.

Before I knew it we had arrived at school. He got out the car and came round to my side opening my door for me.

"Thank you." I said with a fake giggle.

"Right, do you have enough money for lunch or do you need some more?" I sighed and rolled my eyes 'playfully'. It was the same every morning. He dropped me off while talking about buying me new things, then he would ask if I had enough money. I hate this. Why can't he be like this every day all day?

"No I'm good. Bye Gary." I said chuckling.

"Hey! It's dad to you missy!" He called after me laughing.

I just kept walking while eating my cinnamon pastry and drinking my 1 shot vanilla latte. I walked through the court yard and sat on the edge of the fountain. I saw loads of girl walking towards me. Great, more fake greetings off random people.

"Morning Amu-chan!" Girl one said.

"Good morning girls." I responded with a blank face.

"Where did you get your top, it's so cute!?" Girl two exclaimed.

"CDC." I said plainly.

"Really? I haven't seen it on their site?" Girl three said with a confused face.

"Yeah it's not been released yet. It gets released next month." I said with my poker face still intact.

"Omg, how did you get hold of that!?" Girl one screeched grinning.

"My dad knows the designer and she always passes me spare copies." I said screwing up my now empty pastry bag.

"That's so awesome!" Girl three screamed.

"Right girls I gotta head off to class. See ya later." I said shoving my hands in my jean pockets and walking off.

"Omg she's so cool!" I heard one of them whisper. I wanted to laugh but I kept my façade and walked into the school finishing my coffee.

I shoved my rubbish in the first bin I saw and walked to my first class. English, fun. I sat down and took out my books.

Once class started I zoned out and stared out of the window. The sky was a bright blue with very few clouds hovering. This was the only time I felt content. When I stare into the sky in complete silenc-

"Hinamori. Would you like to repeat what I just said?" He asked, though I knew it was not a question.

"You said and I quote… 'I dare do all that may become a man; who dares do more is none'" I said with a bored face.

"R-Right, Thank you." He stuttered blushing slightly.

He was a young teacher, couldn't be older than 25. He was tall, slender and very handsome, at least that's what all the girls say about him. He tries to be strict but he can't he always ends up looking foolish.

"No problem." I said cockily.

After a few more classes it was dinner and I made my way to the dinner hall. I stood in line with my tray and waited till I could see. I picked up a tuna mayonnaise with lettuce sandwich and a bottle of water. Once I had my food I started walking to my usual table.

"Oi bitch get out my way!" I looked up and saw the one person I did not want to see today. Joey, he was a jock and the classic stereo type too.

"Get out my way, Joey." I said plainly.

"Fuck off! You get out my way you stupid spoilt little bitch!" Suddenly my dinner was on the floor.

"Joey don't fuck with me today. I'm not in the mood for you." I said keeping my straight face.

See there is a big difference between idiots that are all bark and no bite. For example I would never fight with Gary…but when I lose my temper with people like this….I snap. My therapist said it's called Red Mist.

"Ha! What you gonna do about it?" He said laughing with all his peers. He pushed me quite hard and I nearly fell on my ass.

I all of a sudden snapped inside. I jumped up and smacked him straight in the face. He fell onto the floor and stared at me in shock while holding his now bleeding nose. I got on top of him and grabbed his longish blonde hair roughly, I brought his face to mine and stared straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I told you I was not in the mood for your shit today didn't I, Joey?" I said with a smirk.

By now the whole dinner hall was surrounding by people staring in shock.

"Joey what did I say to you before I hurt you?" I said tugging his hair a little harder.

"You told me you weren't in the mood for me t-today." He whimpered.

"Right good boy. Now behave, okay?" I let go of his hair and stood up brushing myself like nothing had happened.

Suddenly I felt something smack the back of my head. I fell to the floor and grunted in pain. Who the fuc-

"Get up you stupid bitch!" I heard a deeper voice yell.

I got up and turned around to see Joey's best friend stood there looking beyond pissed off. I didn't have time to think before he punched me in the stomach where my bruises were. I coughed trying to stand up. Once I stood I blocked my face before he hit that.

I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm until he had his back to me.

"Apologize and I won't break your precious football arm." I twisted his arm a little more in warning.

"Like hell I will you stupid slut!" He screamed trying to get away.

"I wouldn't bother Bradley you'll just hurt yourself more. I'm a trained fighter. My coach is the local cage fighter Big Daddy. I'm sure you've all heard of him?" I said looking around at the crowd.

"N-No way!" I heard Joey screeched.

"What!?" I heard Bradley snap.

"Apologize to her!" I heard Joey yell.

"Why!? She's a stupid little whore!" I rolled my eye and shifted his arm hearing a slight crack.

"Joey is right, you should apologize. I don't doubt she could probably make your arm unusable for the rest of your life." I heard a feminine voice say. I turned and looked there was an elegant girl with purple hair watching me with a content smile.

"F-Fine! I'm sorry!" He screamed and I let him go instantly.

"What is going on in here!?" I heard an aged voice scream.

_Oh no! I am so dead!_

* * *

><p>MUAHAHAHA ok so this is quite long I hope I get some more reviews I worked very hard on this chapter.<p>

Thank you for reading please review, favourite and follow.


End file.
